Amy's best week ever!
by Foxfire251
Summary: Sonic loses a bet and has to be Amy's sex slave for an entire week. what follows is a long tale filled with bondage, fetishes and inappropriate use of tape. and sex. Meanwhile, a buncha other stuff happens at the same time: Jake discovers he's a furry, and attempts to cope with a painful past memory at the same time, and Sally fights the evil forces of the negaverse!
1. Day one: Bad Kitty

**Amy's best week ever**

**By Foxfire251**

**WARNING****: This fanfic is rated M and contains NSFW material, such as adult language, sex, latex bondage, anal penetration, furry and scalie references, beastiality references, weird fetishes, unwanted surprise buttsex, and 'Use of tape' there is also some blood, monster gore, allusions to childhood truama, drug use.**

**There is also a Bill and Ted/Doctor 'Whooves' reference (Yes, we're seriously doing that one. And yes, he's with Silver. And also yes, they still do the air guitar thing.) **

**Reader descretion is advised**

**I don't own any of the canon characters in the Sonic series, games, comics and etc. I do, however, own my OCs, such as Jake Prower, Riley Ocelot, Commander Clash, Katelyn Katt, and many others I've created over the years.**

**Please support the official release**

**Day one: Bad Kitty**

It was a rather gloomy winter day in February. It only just snowed two days ago, and the ground was entirely covered in the white, icy powder, about twelve inches, to be exact. The sky was covered by thick, grey clouds that threatened even more snow, possibly even a blizzard. A familiar blue hedgehog, dressed in a navy blue winter coat and a yellow and blue striped scarf walked up the walkway to the house belonging to of one of his 'friends' upon reaching the door, he sighed and thought back miserably to the events yesterday that led to him having to do what he was about to do…

_Yesterday…_

"_You sure you want to do this, Knux?" Sonic ask Knuckles smugly, "Cause you're about to step into MY octagon!" Knuckles glared at Sonic. "Sonic…" He said, his voice seething with anger, "I'm going to wipe that smug little grin off your face." "Yeah?" Sonic retorted, "Well then, let's make it interesting; If I win, you have to wear this frilly, pink ballet leotard, legging and tutu combo for an entire __WEEK__!" He then showed Knuckles the aformentioned girly outfit, which also came complete with a pair of ballet shoes, "AND, whenever you walk, you have to do it like you're ballet dancing, on your tiptoes, as graceful as a swan princess!" "Alright," Said Knuckles, "But if __I__ win, __YOU__ have to be Amy's sex slave for an entire __WEEK__, and will get no say in what she does to you." Knuckles then held out his hand. "Do we have a wager?" Sonic grabbed Knuckles' hand and shook it once. "You're on!" he said. They then walked over to the kitchen table in Sonic's dining room, where two HUGE plates, each covered in a huge pile of chilidogs, and took a seat in front of each one. Sally, Tails, and Bunnie all gathered to watch them. one of their other friends, a human man, about the age of thirty-eight, with walnut brown hair, brown eyes, light skin, and wore a navy blue military bandana similar to the one Solid Snake usually wears, a grey Rolling Stones t-shirt underneath an olive drab military jacket, vietnam war-era tiger stripe camoflage pants, black fingerless gloves with brass studs on the knuckles, and black adidas sneakers, came over to act as referee. "Alright, kids, you know the rules:" he stated, "First one to finish their plate of chilidogs is the winner. First one to puke or get a wicked-bad tummyache gets an automatic DQ." He then pulled a Desert Eagle pistol from underneath his jacket. Sally looked at their war veteran friend with great concern. "Uhhh, Clash?" She began._

"_On your marks…" Clash said, starting them off._

"_Clash…" Sally said again, trying to get his attention._

"_Get set…"_

"… _You _are_ using blanks in that gun, right?"_

**BANG!**

_Clash shot the high-powered pistol towards the ceiling, thus starting the competition. "__**GO, GO, GO**__!" He yelled (Not noticing, of course, the drop of blood that leaked down from the bullet hole in the ceiling.). The two friends started gobbling down the chilidogs in front of them. "Uhhh, sugarcube?" Bunnie said, all of a sudden when Sonic was about twelve chilidogs in, "Ah honestly don't think you can eat all those chilidogs in one go." "__**FUCK YOU I CAN'T EAT ALL THESE CHILIDOGS**__!" Sonic snapped back at her, now at twenty-two chilidogs, food sill in his mouth. Of course, yelling at your friends while you have an obscene amount of food in your mouth, namely hotdogs or anything of that sort, is __**NOT**__ a smart idea. It was then, that a single piece of hot dog got lodged in Sonic's throat,l causing him to start choking, and at the same time, giving Knuckles a chance to get ahead. Sonic fell to the floor, making gurgling and other choking noises. He attempted a heimlich manuever on himself, which although he succeeded at dislodging the piece of hotdog from his throat, when he got back up to the table's level, he saw that Knuckles had won the competion, looking very, very sick. "Knuckles wins!" Said Clash, declaring the winner. "Unnngghh…" Knuckles groaned, "I think I gonna throw up." Sonic then said, with the utmost sincerity in his voice…_

"_**AUWGH SHET**__!"_

"Goddammit…" He whimpered, "This sucks. I have to spend an entire week with this freak. And just before I was about to propose to Sally." Defeated, he sighed, then said, "Let's just get this over with." He then knocked on the door. _I really hope she doesn't decide to wear something sensual,_ he thought. The door then opened, revealing the pink-haired, obsessive hedgehog fangirl herself. She was wearing a deep red, silk bathrobe with hearts printed on it, and she looked at Sonic with bedroom eyes. "So you came…" She cooed, then leaned over to Sonic's left ear and whispered, "… But have you 'come'?" A violent, cold chill went up Sonic's spine, causing his quills to stand out all at once for a moment, him wincing all the while. "N-no…" He stammered, "I-I just got here." Amy then made the 'come here' motion with her finger and said, "Why don't you come inside? It's cold outside, and I heard there's going to be a blizzard." Sonic swallowed up his pride, and then entered the personal, varitable hell he would be living in for the next week. Amy then closed the door, then turned to Sonic, and said, "Follow me." Sonic obeyed, following her to her bedroom, which apparently was very much heart-themed. Amy then turned to him and said, "Now… What I want you to do first is _strip down_ to your natural body." Sonic looked at her nervously. "Uhhhh…" He said, "You mean like… _Completely_ naked?" Amy nodded. Sonic then took off his coat and scarf first. Then, he proceeded to taking off his gloves, socks and shoes. "Come over here and let me get a good look at you." Amy instructed. Sonic approached her and stood completely still as Amy circled him like a shark, inspecting him. He had a very athletic body frame, and despite how much chilidogs he ate in a day, he was very lean. His legs and arms were slightly muscular, most likely because of how fast he could run and his overall fighting ability. He also had a birthmark on the palm of his right paw that was shaped like a star for some reason or other. And as far as his 'sex appeal' was concerned, it was a decent enough size, about four or five inches. Amy stopped circling him and stood in front of him for a moment. She then walked over to a nearby wardrobe and opened the middle drawer and started digging around in it. Beads of sweat dripped from Sonic's forehead. He shivered nervously, wondering what kind of torture he would be put through first. Amy then came back holding a shiny, black latex catsuit complete with ears, tail, mitts, and a cutesy, female-looking whisker and face design on the full-faced hood. It also looked like it was designed to fit a mobian hedgehog with longer spines, but more specifically, like it was made to fit…

Himself…

"Slip this on." Amy instructed, "I'll help with the back zipper." Now, although Sonic _wanted_ to draw the line at this, he obediantly slipped his body into the rubber cat costume. When he was fully clothed in it, Amy zipped him up, and padlocked the zipper in place. "Well?" Amy asked seductively, "How's it fit?" Sonic turned to face her, a defeated look on his face. He no longer looked like the hedgehog he once was. He now looked like he had been transformed into a shiny, rubber feline plaything. His paws were bound tightly in the attached bondage mitts, so he couldn't hold or grasp anything, namely the zipper, his back spines were neatly tucked inside the full-faced hood, bound in a single, long, crescent-shaped point on the back of his head, and it seemed like every time he moved at all, the suit made a slightly audible squeek. There were also zippers near his crotch and his butt. "It's…" He answered, "… It's a bit tight in some areas. I probably look ridiculous." Amy shook her head. "No… You don't look ridiculous…" She cooed, "You look…" She then removed the robe, revealing a shiny, pink latex dress with a large purple heart covering the chest area, very similar to the design of Rouge's bodysuit, long, bright red latex opera gloves, fishnet leggings that revealed that she wasn't wearing underwear of any kind underneath, a lavender high-top heel boots. "… Brilliant." Sonic shivered again. _Oh God…_ he thought, _she looked almost as hot as Sally when she's completely naked. No, what am I saying! I don't want this! I absolutely cannot get aroused by this! It'd be like cheating on Sal!_ "Now then…" Amy said, interrupting Sonic's train of thought, "I think we shall be begin. Kneel down like a cat, will you." Sonic gulped, then looking absolutely miserable, crouched down in a position that made him look like a big, shiny rubber cat. "Meow for me." Amy instructed. Sonic sniffled, trying not to cry. "M-Meow…" He stammered miserably, "Meow." Amy grinned. "You!" She said suddenly, raising her voice while pointing at him as if to scold him, "You have been a _very_, _**VERY**_ bad kitty! You know what happens to naughty little kitties?" Sonic shook his head nervously. Amy giggled seductively. "… They get punished." She said, licking her lips like Hannibal Lecter in _Silence of the Lambs_. She then walked over to an corner of the room that was behind Sonic's field of vision, and before he could look behind him, Amy said, scolding him in a mocking manner, "NO! Stay! Stay kitty!" Sonic then stayed in that exact position, not moving an inch. _Okay Sonic, get ahold of yourself!_ He thought, _This isn't as bad as you think! You've been in __**WAY**_ _worse situations than this back in the days of the Freedom Fighters! You're a strong guy. You defeated Eggman two years ago, there's no way you can't handle this!_ He was then proved wrong when Amy came up behind him and forcibly bent him forward, his head close to the floor, and his butt and tail facing up. Amy held him down with strength he knew that she probably already had, but never realized how it felt coming from the receiving end. She then undid the zipper covering his butt, revealing his buttcrack. Sonic tried to look behind him, but Amy held him firmly in place. Amy then dangled a ball gag in front of Sonic's face. "With or without the gag?" She asked. Sonic started breathing shallowly, wondering what Amy was about to do to him that he would need a ball gag for. "F-f-f-f-fu…" He began, but Amy interrupted him by taking the ball gag out of his field of vision and saying, "I guess that's a no. But do let me know when you want it. It'll help a lot." She then turned his head to the side, showing him what she was holding in her right hand. Sonic's eyes went wide with horror. There, in Amy's hand was bright, blue, twelve inch dildo. Sonic then began to hyperventilate. Amy then let go of his head, letting it fall back down between his shoulders. His mitt-bound paws trembled with fear, his pupils now pinpricks. "G-go to a h-happy place…" Sonic stammered fearfully. "Oh yes…" Said Amy, responding to him as if she was getting a sexual thrill out of his whimpering.

"G-go t-t-to a h-h-happy p-place…"

"Oh, God yes…"

"G-g-go t-t-t-to a h-h-h-happy p-p-p-place…"

"Oh, yes, yumyumyumyum…"

She then leaned over to his left ear, which although it was flattened against his head underneath the tight latex, he could still hear her whisper…

"_Prepare your anus…_"

He then felt the sharp, devestating pain that came with the obscenely long dildo penetrating his rectum, causing him to scream very loudly. So loudly, in fact, that not only was Scourge able to hear it all the way from _his_ dimention, But also his fourteen-year-old son in the future, Manik, not only heard it from twenty-three years in the future, but also felt the exact same pain he was feeling right now. Sonic was practically screaming himself hoarse from the pain like scream metal singer. It got so loud, in fact, that Amy stuffed the ball gag in his mouth anyway and strapped it firmly in place. His screams of pain were now completely muffled. "Sorry about that." Amy apologized, "I don't want you disturbing the neighbors." She then started plunging the sex toy in and out of Sonic's anus. Blood trickled out of the outstretched opening, followed by some fecal matter. After about thrity minutes of this, Amy finally pulled the dildo out of his butt, licking the blood and feces off of it seductively, but spitting it out in disgust when she realized exactly what she was licking. She then zipped up the zipper covering Sonic's butt. Sonic started breathing out of his nose heavily, his pupils still pinpricks. Amy then stood Sonic up, and brought him over to what looked like a rack of some kind with a set of armbinder attached to it. She locked Sonic's arms in place with his back facing her. Next, she wrapped a bright purple corset around Sonic's waist and zipped up the front of it. Then, she started firmly pulling the taught of the strings so that it felt as though Sonic was being crushed to death by a boa constricter. Sonic cried out in pain each time a string was tightened, muffled by the gag. Eventually, Amy had tightened the corset so much that Sonic was now obscenely thin. Sonic's eyes were now bloodshot, desperatly trying to breath through his nose. He was eventually able to manage a steady flow of oxygen to his lungs. He then felt a sharp, lashing pain against his back as Amy started whipping him with a flogging crop. "You're a very, naughty kitty!" Amy barked mockingly. After about twenty-five minutes of this, Sonic finally broke down and started crying, his sobs muffled by the ball gag. He then felt Amy take the corset off of his waist, allowing him to breath freely again, then unstrap him from the rack, causing him to fall into her arms. "Oh, there there, kitty…" Amy cooed, rubbing Sonic's latex-covered belly. "Mommy didn't mean to hurt you. She was just teaching you to be a good little kitty. You can be a good kitty, can't you?" Tears streamed down Sonic's rubber covered cheeks as he nodded. Amy then popped the ball gag out of Sonic's mouth. "Please…" He begged, "I just want this to be over…" Amy made a tsk tsk noise, then said, "I'm afraid it's not going to work like that, sweetie. Knuckles already told me about the terms of your little 'wager'." Sonic sniffled. "B-but S-Sally-" "Sally said she would be okay with this." Amy told him, "Only if you promised never to do a bet like this ever again." Sonic looked shocked when he heard this. Sally? Okay with _this_?! He then started crying again. Amy then undid the zipper on her dress, unzipping it slightly so that her bare chest was revealed. "Here," Said Amy, holding Sonic's head to her left boob, "I think it's time my little Kitty Kitty was fed." Sonic instantly knew the implications he was now presented with. She wanted him to suck milk from her nipple. Sonic gulped, then losing every last bit of his dignity that still remained, put his lips to her nipple and started sucking, like baby hedgehoglett. He sucked and sucked until finally, Amy lactated, causing the warm, bad-tasting breast milk to flow down his throat. Sonic gagged slightly, but knew this would probably be all he would be eating for dinner today. After ten minutes, Amy pulled his head away, and said, "Alright, that's enough, kitty. Now it's time for bed." It was indeed 8:45, time had gone so fast. Amy then pulled the top of her dress back on and zipped it up, then let go of Sonic, then walked over to the bedroom door and locked it. She then got out a set of bright pink armbinders and used them to tightly bind Sonic's arms neatly behind his back. She then tightly tied Sonics legs together with two bondage straps of the same color. Lastly, she got out a purple, thick rubber muzzle and tightly strapped it over Sonic's mouth and muzzle. Thankfully, there was a small hole in the muzzle for his nose to poke through. She then picked him him in her arms, and placed him in the bed, then climbed in next to him and turned out the light. "Goodnight, kitty." She cooed. She then planted a kiss on Sonic's left cheek then wrapped her arms around him like he was a doll. Sonic continued to cry until eventually, he had cried himself to sleep.

Little did he know, unfortunatly, that before he fell asleep, Amy had ejaculated all over him, spraying the white, milky liquid all over his thigh and waist.

Good God, it was going to be a looooooooong week.

_To be continued..._


	2. Day 2, part 1: Sonic the hedgemummy

**Amy's best week EVER**

**The ratings and disclaimer from the previous chapter also apply to this chapter and all subsequent chapters**

**Reader descretion is advised**

**Day two, part one: Tape Mummification and Secret fetishes**

_A young, five and a half-year old mobian fox boy woke up on a cold, concrete floor. He was unusually small for a mobian his age, but his tail was twice the size of his body. He had forest green eyes, brownish-orange fur, and medium-long brown hair. He wore a white, button-up dress shirt, that was now dirty with stains. _

_He looked around, taking in his surroundings; it was a large, dark room, probably an abandoned warehouse of some kind. There were puddles of dirty water here and there, possibly from the rain that had leaked through the decrepit roof. He stood up, and was about to walk away from the spoty where he woke up, but only got half a foot away before he felt a sharp, tugging pain in his tail, as if someone was holding him in place by it. He turned around and saw that his tail was firmly tied to a metal bar that was bolted to the floor. The young kitsune tried to free his tail, but it was no use. "Muh… Mommy?" He called out, "Mommy? Where are you? It's cold in here!" Just then, there was a low growling noise coming from behind him. The boy turned around and saw a massive, scary snake-like monster in front of him. _

_The massive serpent's scales were entirely black as darkness itself, and it's eyes were entirely crimson, blood red with black narrow slit pupils. It also had slender, lanky arms with sharp claws for hands, and upon further inspection, it also looked like it was a female._

_The young fox's eyes went wide with horror. Desperately, he tried tugging at the knot his tail was tied in, but it was still no use. Suddenly, while he had been preoccupied with trying to free himself from his bonds, the snake she-beast coiled it's long, massive, shadowy tail around the fox boy's body and started to squeeze him. The young kitsune winced as he was being crushed. Then, the snake woman held him up to her eye level. Her face looked almost like she had been mobian once, but held no real sort of mobianity in her eyes. Suddenly, the she-beast then pressed her lips against the boy's and started to make out with him. suddenly, the world seemed to shift, and before he knew it, the boy was suddenly 22 years old, and was still making out with the snake woman, but this time looked like he was enjoying it. The now-adolescent fox started to feel his penus stiffen, and when this happened, his member brushed against what felt like an opening of some kind, almost like a vagina. Swiftly, he slid his throbbing penus into the opening, thrusting as the snake monster wrapped it's body around his, squeezing him playfully every now and again, as if she was squeezing juice out of a lemon. He then grabbed the snake woman's breasts and squeezed them tightly, causing her to…_

The same mobian fox from the above paragraph woke up from his horrific, though slightly erotic dream. He panted a little, wiping sweat from his forehead, which was lightly covered by his long, brown hair that reached to his shoulders. He also apparently had worn a white Suicidal Tendencies t-shirt.

"Urgghh…" He groaned, stretching, "God… I thought I was done with that crappy dream." "Not by what I saw and heard, you aren't!" the fox looked to his left towards where his computer desk was. Knuckles was sitting in front of the fox's high-grade computer, looking over something by the looks of it. Then fox sat up on the side of the bed and stood up, looking irritated. "What the fuck are you doing on my computer?" He asked. "Well, Jake…" Knuckles answered, "You remember last Sunday when Sonic lost that little 'bet' of ours?" Jake nodded. "Yeah." He replied, "But then why-" "Well, Jake, my sexually lost fri-" Knuckles paused when he saw Jake's fully erect penus hanging out, cum dripping out a little bit. He then covered his eyes and yelled, "**WHOA, JEEZ**! **WARN ME NEXT TIME BEFORE YOU WAKE UP WITH NO UNDERWEAR ON**!" Jake looked down at his exposed genitals, and quickly covered it up with his hands, his cheeks red with embarrassment. He then dashed back over to his bed and covered himself up. "And do us all a favor and wipe that off of it, will ya?" Knuckles snapped, but then turned back to the screen and continued his explaination, "But anyways, as I was saying, I went ahead and set up some camara spikes in strategic locations in Amy's house so I can catch some of the action on film." Jake raised an eyebrow. "And just what are you going to do with the recorded footage?" "Easy…" Knuckles whirled around in the computer chair he was sitting in to face Jake before finishing. "… Imma make **PORN** off of that shit!" Jake groaned. "Another one of your famous money-making schemes?" he asked. Knuckles turned back to Jake's computer. "It may live down in infamy as possibly the most raunchiest, most sexiest, most fetish-inducing porno that has ever been made… Once it's complete, of course." Jake finally stood up, as his penus had returned to normal again, then slipped on a pair of boxers. "So then…" He asked, "… Why are you using _my_ computer to do this rather than your own?" "Because yours is ten times faster than mine," Knuckles answered, "Plus you have better recording software, _plus_…" He then directed Jake to look at the screen. There was apparently live footage of Sonic still laying in bed, bound up like a sleek, shiny rubber pussycat. "Is that…" Jake began, but Knuckles simply nodded. "… Live video feed from the camara I placed in Amy's bedroom!" "Wait, _LIVE_?!" Jake asked in shock. Knuckles nodded again. "What you see here on the screen is actually happening _right now_!" Jake looked to the video feed, then to his roommate in disgust. "You're a pervert!" He scolded. Knuckles turned to Jake and grinned. "And like you don't want to see the footage from last night, too…" he said smugly. Knuckles then minimized the live feed window and opened up the video file containing the footage from the night before. He then clicked on the 'play' button and turned the volume all the way up. He then picked up the remote for Jake's ihome stereo system and turned on 'California Uber Alles' by The Dead Kennedys for ambience, and scooted to the side so Jake could see the video better. Knuckles tapped his fingers to the beat of the beginning guitar riff in the beginning of the song. At first, Jake didn't want to watch, but soon his curiousity got the better of him and thus he walked over to the computer and watched the scene of latex foreplay play out. As the video played out, his attention was brought less upon Amy and more on Sonic, who was dolled up in a latex cat costume.

Somethine about the thought of wearing something like that started causing certain 'Stirrings' inside Jake's mind.

The thought of donning a costume like that and being transformed into a completely different creature…

That, and wearing such a garment and being fucked right in the…

"Ohohohohohooo, what is this?" Knuckles interrupted Jakes train of thought. "And here I thought you weren't into this sort of thing…" Jake looked down and blushed once again.

His left hand had been yanking on his once again hardened shaft, without him even realizing it, even! Jake dashed away from the computer than went into his bathroom and shut the door. The sound of him turning on the shower could be heard coming from in there. Knuckles scooted back in front of the computer, than said, with a sly smile on his face. "Cold shower?"

"No!" Jake yelled from behind the door, "A regular one, because I'm dirty from laying in bed until 9 AM!"

"Maybe it has something to do with some of those '_mysterious'_ smears on your sheets!"

"I'm 22 years old! Of course there's going to be smears on my sheets!"

"And what about those black smears that appear on them every so often?"

Jake stood in the shower, shampoo still in his hair, his eyes wide in both fear and shame. For the past year and a half, he would often wake up early in the morning, covered in a sticky black gunk on some parts of his body. He had no idea what it was or why it would appear, but apparently it was very hard to scrub out of his fur.

But it was only on nights when he had certain kinds of 'dreams' did he wake up covered in it…

"Dude, DUDE!" Knuckles called out from the other room, "Finish up in there, they're about to do something!" Quickly, Jake finished scrubbing his body and then rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. Next, he turned off the shower, dried himself off, then went back into his bedroom and got dressed. Today, he had decided to wear a black 'My Little Chao: Magic is Friendly' t-shirt that had a butter yellow chao with pink wings and antenna with the name 'Butterfly' printed underneath it in bold, pink, cutesy-looking letters, and blue jeans. "So, what're they about to do?" Jake asked, peering over Knuckles' shoulder at the feed. "I dunno…"

Knuckles grinned, then finished, "… But I spy with my little eye a few rolls of bubblegum pink tape in Amy's hands…"

_Meanwhile, at Amy's house…_

Sonic knelt at Amy's feet, panting as his entire body finally felt air that it previously wasn't able to breath in hours before. "Now then, Sonic…" Amy said, seductively, "I have something very 'special' planned this time…" Sonic looked up to his captor, still panting. "Wh… What's that?" He panted. Amy giggled, then stood Sonic up and put his arms behind his back. She then got out one of the rolls of bright pink rubber duct tape that she had gotten from the hardware store earlier while Sonic slept and start wrapping up Sonic's arms and hands with it. Sonic gazed at this in fear. "Wh-What are you-" He began, but Amy brought a finger to his lips and went 'Shhhhhhhh' she then went on to wrapping the rest of Sonic's body, from his mouth down to his feet. Before long, he had been completely mummified in pink, rubber tape. Amy backed away a little, letting him squirm around a little. "You can struggle all day, Sonic…" Amy cooed, "The rubber tape you're bound in is impossible to break from the inside." Amy then stripped down until she was completely naked, then threw herself on top of Sonic, pinning him to the floor. She started by grinding her body against his, making sure every bit of his mummified body rubbed against her slightly wet pussy. She then stopped at Sonic's face, rubbing her folds right into his field of vision. She the slid her vagina right over Sonic's nose, using it to 'dildo' herself.

Of course, his nose was the only orifice Sonic could use to breath at the moment, and suddenly started to sufficate inside Amy's va-jay-jay! Amy already started to orgasm, moaning loudly in erotic pleasure. She then felt herself start to climax, and Sonic felt relieved that he wasn't going to smother to death, but at the same time felt horrified at what was about to happen. Amy then pulled off and ejaculate all over Sonic's face, covering it in the sticky, milky liquid. Amy then bent down and started lapping up the ejaculate like a cat lapping up spilt milk.

After she was done, Amy stood back up and left Sonic laying on the floor. She then said, "I'm going to have a drink real quick. You stay right her, my sexy little hedgemummy!" She winked, then walked out of the room, locking the door behind her. Sonic squirmed and kicked, yelling out muffled obscenities. He then stopped squirming and calmed down. _I __really__ hope word of this doesn't get out_… he thought, _If that happened, it would ruin me!_

_Back at Jake and Knuckles' apartment…_

"**DAMN, THAT'S HOT**!" Knuckles yelled, "Fucking tape-fetish sex and shit!" "Yeah…" Jake said. Just then, Jake realized he still had yet to take his meds. He then dashed out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, which was right outside Jake's bedroom door, while Knuckles' bedroom door lay on the opposite side of Jake's. He opened up one of the kitchen cabinets and got out a bottle of pills that had been prescribed to him very recently. He dumped out two of the yellow and white capsules into the palm of his hand, then filled a glass cup with some water from the sink, then gulped them down along with the water. Jake slammed the glass back down on the counter, thenn panted a little. As he put the cap back on the bottle, he Knuckles say, "Meds again?" Jake gazed at his friend briefly, then back at the label on the bottle, then sighed. "Yeah…" He replied weakly, "I've told you dozens of times it's for depression/anxiety issues." Knuckles nodded, then said, "Well, wouldn't want the one paying our rent going completely crazy, now would we?" Jake nodded, faking a smile, but in his mind, he knew they were for other purposes as well…

Like, keeping a certain _memory_ of his locked up inside his head…

_To be continued…_


End file.
